this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Franko
Overview Franko is a traveling Trader that visits the survivor's shelter approximately every 3 days. Traded Items Franko is perhaps the trader with the widest variety of traded goods. * Basic Items: Raw Food, Vegetables, Canned Food, Herbal Meds, Medications, Bandages, Coffee, Tobacco, Cigarettes, Herbs *Materials: Wood, Components, Parts, Weapon Parts and occasionally Clean Water and Sugar *Consumables: Filter, Fuel, Moonshine *Weapon: Ammunition Franko's trade values are as follows relative to normal Component or Water value (i.e., for 1 of these). Values can vary with game events (winter, shortages, traders involved); for example, Katia reduces these prices about 20%. It's not shown per se, but all trades in the game require your offers to be slightly more than your demanded goods. By selecting the traded items carefully, you can often get it to a 0.5 difference to reduce this "fee". It also means that big trades are much more efficient than the small ones. NOTE: The most accurate and detailed information on trading can be found here, in RedKnight7's user page. It provides great detail on the mechanics and tactics of trading, although some figures are slightly out of date. The information below is paraphrased from RedKnight7's page with updates applied where new information has been found. Prices Table Because the game has no currency and prices can vary, the standard in the table below is Franko's prices (outside winter). Unlike other traders, Franko does not mark your stuff up or down relative to his but only in reference to changes in weather. None of these prices include Katia's bargaining skill. For her, with Franko and with every other trader, she gives a 1.2 markup. So, for example, if she wants 12 components, she could buy them with 10 water. :Varies: If this column has a letter, the price for this item depends on: ::A''' for '''Arms: Weapons and Armor sold to all traders except Franko and Viktor suffer from significant reductions (see ''this page ''for more info). As the column shows, the game does not consider knives, the Scoped Rifle, and other weapon-related ammo / broken / parts for this treatment. Just the three guns and two armors noted. ::S''' for '''Shortage: This is one of the Shortages items (coffee, cigs, and veggies). Shortages can as much as double the price of a good for some traders (see the Shortages page for info). ::M''' for '''Medicine: Matey pays a 50% bonus for the three meds. ::* : These special items have particular rules including increased winter prices and, for wood and fuel, asymmetric selling (you get a steep markdown if you sell them to anyone but Franko). The Component and the Book are their own little stories, as explained elsewhere. Offered Items Probability Unlike other traders at scarvenging locations, Franko's inventory does not repenish over time, it is only regenerated every time he visits. Components, wood and ammos(vary in amount) are always available, while alcohol and roll-ups are rarely seen. More information is need to complete this section. Evaluation Franko is unique as he brings materials right to your doorstep to barter, saving you nights of scavenging in gathering the same materials. This is especially useful earlier in the game. You can barter as much wood and components from Franko as he is carrying, whereas with scavenging using someone with 12 inventory slots (even if they are not carrying any equipment or valuable items), the most they could carry back would be around 24 wood or 48 components. By trading valuable items you've collected while scavenging through your shelter and the first building, you can build advanced equipment much faster than you could if you were relying on scavenging alone. He also becomes more important in playthroughs where the player cannot access the other traders at the Garage, Central Square, and St. Mary's Church, due to the maps not being available or snow/fighting block off locations. Without Katia, he marks up his goods approximately ~20%, varying with each item and in game events. But with her, you can get a 99% value for all of your trades with him. Some particular goods are better traded elsewhere. For example: Franko will buy Medications for 32 Components, whereas Matey at the Garage will buy the same Medications for more components than can fit in the trade window, meaning they would be best used for buying expensive things like tools. Though Franko does not specifically ask for any particular trade good, he does give an exceptional exchange rate for weapons. This includes the trader Viktor, who specifically asks for weapons. Franko's exchange rate is nearly similar to Viktor's, but better by a very small, almost negligible, margin. Using Katia, for example: * Franko will buy a shotgun for 27 Components; whereas Matey will offer only 17 Components * Franko will buy an assault rifle for 7 Tobacco and 1 Wood; whereas Victor will offer 7 Tobacco and 1 Pure Water (Almost the same, but Wood is slightly more valuable than Pure Water). Franko, though holding essential items such as Canned Food, Components, Wood, Etc. He also gains different extra items of value which seem to randomly vary. The value of Frankos' items vary during the winter, but the items themselves '''may '''also vary depending on the weather. Late in the game, when you have exhausted the easy sources of components from scavenging, he may become your primary or even sole source of components. Notes *During the few days of snowy weather, Franko's exchange rate becomes unfavorable for anything that can be used for fuel (components, wood, books). This provides even more reason for the player to stock up on fuel well before winter to reduce the need to lose significant value in trades for fuel. * Peculiarly, while Katia can get nearly equal exchange values with most items, Franko's books remain heavily marked up when purchasing them. * Trading cigarettes to Franko can net you a slight profit, but in general trading cigarettes is best reserved for during shortages and with Bojan at the military outpost, who pays a premium for them. * Since Franko is the only trader that appears at Our Shelter, it also makes him the only trader that is not able to be attacked. Bugs * Franko is known to be bugged. In some runs, he may stop visiting the shelter completely after several in-game days, and in other runs, he may not visit the shelter at all. While this bug can happen in an unmodded game, adding mods seems to exacerbate the problem and make the bug more likely to happen. Currently, there is no known fix to this. Category:Named Characters Category:Civilians Category:Traders